1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to technology for secure memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, mobile media players, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices.
Preventing unauthorized access to a secure non-volatile semiconductor memory device has become a greater concern as technology has advanced. An example of a secure memory device is a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card or a removable memory card that may contain secure content that should be protected from unauthorized use.
Protecting content stored on secure memory devices has become an important feature, especially concerning protection for copyrighted material. For example, a user may purchase copyrighted content, such as music, through an electronic device. Content owners typically intend for only the purchaser to use the content and may require that the purchased content be played only by authorized applications on an electronic device, such as the application used to purchase the content.
Securely storing information to protect against unauthorized use of secure content can be performed using a variety of protection techniques, such as encryption. An application on a device that tries to access encrypted content must decrypt the content using an encryption key before that content can be read. An application authorized to access the encrypted content will have the appropriate encryption key for decrypting the content. Unauthorized applications may still be able to access the encrypted content, but without the appropriate encryption key, the unauthorized application may not be able to read the content.
Although there are a variety of protection techniques that a secure memory device may implement, if a secure memory device is upgraded to a new memory device, the protection may be lost during the upgrade. There is a need for an improved, simplified, and secure way of upgrading a memory device to ensure the security features of the memory device are retained.